


I'm Going Back

by Johnstonmara353



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnstonmara353/pseuds/Johnstonmara353
Summary: After the horde passed through the farm, the gang meets back to the highway, but someone is missing. Where is Andrea? Daryl ventures back into the walker infested woods to find the blonde woman that he secretly has an attraction for. Will he find her?
Relationships: Andrea/Daryl Dixon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	I'm Going Back

I’m Going Back

Andrea/Daryl Dixon

Summary: After the survivors regroup at the highway, Andrea is nowhere to be found. Everyone wants to move on. Everyone but Daryl.

“I’m going back, Rick, and there’s nothing you can do about it,” Daryl screamed, furious that their ‘leader’ would be willing to leave someone behind.  
“Daryl, it’s suicide. Carol saw her go down,” Rick replied, softly. Trying to lower the tension that was slowly building.  
Daryl threw his cross bow over his head. “If it was someone you loved, you would go back. If Lori was missing, you would go back. If Carl was stuck on that farm, you would go back. I’m not leaving her here.”  
Rick sighed, signaling for Glenn to cut the engine on the RV. “We leave from this spot tomorrow night. We will wait for you here until then. If you aren’t back by then, we’re moving on. Just follow the highway North. We won’t leave the highway.”  
Daryl turned his back, walking quickly to his Harley. “Fucking go or don’t. I’m not coming back without her.”  
And with that he was leaving. 

Andrea kept running. She was alone. The moment Carol was in the truck they were gone. They left her. Everyone left her. So she ran.  
She didn’t know how long she had been running. It was certainly long enough to have escaped the horde that had taken over the farm. Taken over the one place she could finally call a home. Now she had nothing. She had a few bottles of water in the back on her back. A few boxes of ammo, her fathers’ gun, and her knife. That was all she had with her when she jumped from the truck.  
She needed to get back to the highway. That’s where they were told to go if something were to happen on the farm. They would meet back at the highway. But now she couldn’t remember where the highway was. She couldn’t remember which way the farm was. Andrea was exhausted; mentally and physically. She needed to find a safe place to rest. A place where someone could find her.  
Daryl.  
She needed to help Daryl find her. He would be the one that would come looking for her. He would be the one that would track her. Pausing for a moment, looking around for stray walkers, she took out her knife. Beginning to hack chunks out of the trees along the trail that she was taking. Dragging her feet in the dirt to allow more evidence that she had been there.  
Andrea didn’t know how many trees she had marked or how many miles she had walked since she escaped the farm, but the sun was beginning to set again. She hadn’t slept. Hadn’t taken a minute to rest. She just kept walking and looking. Finally, she saw the little cottage. Tucked away behind the trees. She hurried to the front door. Looking through the windows to locate any walkers before entering. There was nothing inside that she could see. She quickly opened the door and began going room to room check for anything dead or alive. The last thing she wanted was to invade someone else space and get herself killed.  
Checking the entire dwelling three times, Andrea bolted the door, closed all the curtains, and pushed the couch in front of the door. She tossed her bag on the couch and went through the kitchen to see if anyone had left anything. To her surprise, the kitchen looked as if it hadn’t been touched since the dead came back to life. She found dozens of bags of beef jerky and at least twenty sticks of cured, dried meat. She would be fine for a while.  
Andrea didn’t want to stay long. She didn’t want to be alone. She didn’t want to survive alone. As much as she despised some of the members of their group, she loved others. She wanted to know if Carol was okay. She needed to know that Lori and the baby made if off the farm. What happened to Hershel? He was refusing to leave. Did he make it? With all the thoughts running through her head. Eventually, she wore herself out. She laid her head back against the couch cushion and closed her eyes.  
They would find her.  
Daryl would find her. 

“Where the hell is that stupid girl,” Daryl muttered to himself.  
He had been searching the woods for hours. He hadn’t seen any sign that she had been there. No broken sticks. No drag marks in the dirt. Nothing. Had he taught her nothing? All those trips to the woods in order to learn how to track was for nothing. She hadn’t been paying attention. As the rant went on and on in his head, that’s when he saw it. Chunks of bark missing from the tree to his right. It wasn’t an animal that made those marks. Those were made by a knife and it was recently. He glanced down and saw the scuff marks in the dirt.  
For the first time since he started looking for the silly girl, he smiled. He had taught her something. She was listening to him.  
Daryl glanced at the sky. The sun was setting. He wouldn’t find her tonight. But he was close. As he continued walking between the trees, he saw the second tree that had been hacked by the knife and more tracks in the dirt.  
“I’m coming, Andrea,” he whispered to the now almost dark sky.  
Daryl couldn’t tell how long he had been following the marks in the trees, but it was now completely dark. He could see a few feet in front of his face. But he couldn’t stop. The marks in the trees were getting smaller and more shallow. She was getting tired. She would have to take a break soon. That’s when he would catch up with her.  
A few more hundred feet and the marks on the trees disappeared. But the drag marks in the dirt were still visible. When he hit the patch of dirt that led out of the woods, Daryl glanced up. It was a cabin. A small cabin. One that had probably been used from hunting at some point. As he got closer to the wooden building, he could see the flickering of light coming from the cracks between the curtains. He checked the windows, could see someone leaning against the back of the couch. The couch was blocking the front door. He went to the back of the cabin and found the back door. Quickly he picked the lock and quietly pushed the door open. He closed the door behind him, bolted it, and proceeded toward the living room. He hadn’t heard a sound from the person that was on the couch.  
“Probably dead,” he muttered.  
As Daryl glanced around the corner, he saw the blonde he had been searching for. She was fast asleep. Beautiful. He placed his crossbow on the table, quietly, removed his boots, and approached the couch slowly.  
If she woke he didn’t want to startle her. He just wanted to check her before he relaxed and allowed her to sleep. He knelt on the floor net to the couch, looking over her bare arms. Looking for any signs of blood on her clothes. There were a few drops on her shirt and jeans, but nothing that would lead him to believe that she had been bit. She didn’t have a fever and was breathing fine. She had saved herself. She had been separated from the group and survived on her own.  
He wanted to wake her. He knew she wouldn’t sleep long if she knew she was alone. She would be awake with every sound. He didn’t want her to wake a be startled. To feel as if she needed to calm herself. He wanted her to sleep and feel safe while she did so.  
As gently as he could, Daryl brushed the hair out of her face. He watched her face change in her sleep. He loved her facial expressions. He loved every twitch of her mouth, every arch of her eyebrow. Andrea was beautiful. He had always thought so. As he looked at her now, with her golden curls resting against her shoulders, the slight smile on her lips, and her nose crunching, she couldn’t have looked more beautiful to him.  
Daryl brushed his callused hand against her cheek, bringing his fingers to the back of her neck to rouse her gently from sleep. He watched as she moved her head away from his hand. And opening her eyes. He watched her freeze in fear for a brief moment, but saw the recognition appear in her eyes.  
“Daryl...” she whispered. Her eyes filling with tears. Her lip quivering. She tried to speak, but couldn’t.  
Daryl pulled her from the couch and into his lap on the floor. She buried her head in his neck. Her tears soaking his shirt. Her fist gripping the front of his shirt. He buried his nose in her hair. Smelling sweat and the scent of her lavender shampoo that Maggie had made for her. It was calming. He had her in his arms. She was safe. She was breathing. She was sitting in his lap, breathing in the same air he was. He could feel her warm skin beneath his hands. She was tired, but very much alive.

Daryl came back for her.  
Andrea tightened her hands around his neck. Pulling him closer. Breathing in the smell of sweat and Daryl. “You came back for me,” she whispered into his neck. Her tears slowing. But her hands remained latched onto his shirt.  
“I told you I wouldn’t leave you behind,” he whispered into her hair. He had made that promise when Amy had died. He had made it again after the CDC. After she wanted to kill herself. He had made the promise a finally time when Dale was killed. He had whispered it to her all night as he held her. Listening to her tell stories about Dale before he had met up with them at the quarry. He had held her as they buried him the following morning. She had finally lost everything she had been holding onto. Her entire family was gone. His entire family was gone. He knew exactly what she needed. She needed to feel that someone cared. That someone still needed her.  
Finally, she sat up. Leaning back in his lap to see his face. He took one hand off her hip and brushed away her remaining tears. Forcing her to look at his face. When her eyes met his, he could see the sparkle in her eyes. It was faint, but it was still there. “I wasn’t gonna leave you,” he said, forcefully.  
Andrea unlocked her hands from his shirt, bringing a hand up to his scruffy cheek. “I knew you’d look for me. Or I hoped you would be the one to look for me.”  
Daryl smiled. “You made it easy. I just followed your trail. The hack marks in the wood were good. They led me almost the entire way here.”  
Andrea’s face changed. It was as if she had just discovered that they were alone. “We need to get back to the group. You have to tell them you found me.”  
He broke eye contact for a moment. “They aren’t looking for you. They wanted to move on.” Daryl wasn’t trying to make the group look bad, but she would find out the truth eventually and would be pissed at him for not tell her.  
“You left them to come find me,” she said through a few tears.  
“I left them because they wanted to leave one of our own behind.”  
Andrea shrugged. “We need to head back to them. Catch up with them.”  
Daryl shook his head. “I’m not going back to the group. I’ll take you to them if you want, but I’m not staying. I can’t be with people that would kill one of their own or leave one behind to be torn apart.”  
“Who was killed? Is Carol okay?” Andrea said, slight panic in her voice.  
Daryl held her tighter. “Carol is fine and is worried about you. Rick killed Shane. Shot him out in the field right before the horde came through.”  
“But why?”  
“Shane loved Lori.”  
There was a pause. Andrea’s hands tightening on his shirt again. “Don’t take me back there, please,” she whispered.  
Daryl stood from the floor, lifting Andrea with him and sitting on the couch. Pulling her to his chest. Her head resting above his heart. “I would never take you anywhere that you didn’t want to go.”  
“We could stay here for a while. There’s tons of food in the cabinets that’s still good. They have a well out back. I didn’t get a chance to check it out, but maybe it’s still fine.”  
He rubbed her back. “We can stay as long as you want.”

When Daryl opened his eyes again, it was still dark outside. He was laying on his back on the couch with Andrea sleeping on his chest. He glanced around the room looking for threats, but found none. They were still safe. She was still safe.  
He watched her as she slept. Her face looked peaceful. Her lips slightly parted. With her this close to him, Daryl could finally see the freckles that decorated her nose and under her eyes. It was just a light dusting of freckles. Ones that were probably more prominent when she was a child. It made him smile. Thinking about her as a child. Learning what she was like. Learning what she liked now. He wanted to know everything. Everything that bothered her. Everything that made her smile. Everything that made her laugh.  
Andrea’s face twitched, which made him hold her tighter. “It’s creepy when you do that,” she muttered.  
Daryl chuckled, softly. “I can’t help it. I like watching you.” He knew he was blushing. He had never been close to anyone. Never admitted to liking anyone.  
“I use to watch you sleep when we were on the farm.”  
“When?” he whispered back.  
“Any time you would leave the zipper of your tent open. I would sit by the door and watch you. You were so calm in your sleep. Almost peaceful.”  
“Anyone know?”  
Andrea scuffed. “Are you kidding? Having anyone real emotion in that camp is a sign of weakness. No one knew anything about what I did in that camp. No one cared.”  
“That’s not true.” he said. “We all knew when you were sleeping with Shane.”  
Daryl felt when Andrea’s entire body tensed up. The gasp that left her lips was audible throughout the room. “What’s wrong? I didn’t meant to upset you. I didn’t mean for it to sound like I was judging you.”  
He felt her shaking her head against his chest. “I slept with Shane once. After that…..it…..”  
Daryl tightened his grip around her body. “You can tell me.”  
“After that first time, he thought he could have me whenever he wanted. The day before Dale died, Shane found me behind the barn tracking a rabbit. He started out just being handsy. I pushed him away,” she took in a shaky breath. “He pushed me to the ground, pinned me down and…...” she shakes her head. “I didn’t scream. I didn’t want to attract any walkers. I told Rick the next day. I told him what happened and that I wanted Shane gone. He said that he would handle it. I didn’t think he was gonna kill him. That’s not what I wanted.”  
“If Rick hadn’t killed him; I would have,” he whispered, pulling her further up his body until she was straddling his hips. “I wish you would have told me.”  
A few tears fell down her face. “I couldn’t. I didn’t ever want you to know.”  
It wasn’t because she was ashamed. She knew he would never judge her for what was done to her. No, she didn’t want to look weak. She didn’t want to be seen as a burden. “Guess what?” he said, nudging her to look at him. Her green eyes finally met his blue ones. “I know now and nothing has changed. You are still the bad ass, amazing woman you were to me before I knew about this.”  
“I didn’t know you cared that much.” she sighed.  
Daryl leaned down and kissed her forehead. He heard the soft sigh escape her lips. “You have no idea how much I care.”  
Andrea leaned up. Placing her forearms on his chest. Looking down at him. The tears gone. Her shame gone. “Tell me.”  
He smiled. He could barely see her face in the dark, but he could see her smile. The one that always turned his stomach upside down. “The first time I saw you at the quarry you were holding your crying sister. Comforting her. I could see the tears rolling down your face, but you never stopped trying to calm and comfort your sister. I remember when Dale fell on the farm and twisted his ankle. You cried throughout the night, but you never left his side. You comforted him the entire night when he woke up in pain,” he whispered. Watching her face turn from comfort to confusion. “I remember the day you shot me. I remember waking up in the middle of the night and you were sitting in the chair next to the bed. You were asleep. I could still see the tear stains on your face. That’s when I knew how much I cared. I saw how much you cared for people. I saw your heart. Your heart is so beautiful.” He reached up brushing the tears from her face. “You are beautiful.”  
Andrea leaned down, pausing for a moment, breathing in his air. “I love you.” Before he could respond, she closed the space between them. Her lips touching his for the first time. His facial hair was rough against her soft skin. His lips moved against hers. His tongue tracing her lower lip. Andrea granted him excess. He tasted wild. His lips fit perfectly against hers. His tongue moved in sync with her. As if this had been practicing this act for years. As if they had known each other all their lives.  
Daryl grabbed the back of her hair. Gently pulling her away. Her eyes were clouded when they met hers. “Do you want to stop?”  
Andrea sat up further on Daryl’s hips. Gently moving her hips against his growing erection. Smirking when he heard his gasp. “This is the first time we have had any privacy. Please.” Her eyes were begging. Her body was shaking above his.  
Daryl gently pulled away from her. Pushing himself from the couch. Pulling the blankets to the floor in front of the still roaring fire place. And gesturing for her to join him. Andrea laid on her side; Daryl lay facing her. Watching her face. Looking for concern. When he didn’t see any. He let his hand trace down her side. Feeling her curves through her clothes. “Take them off, Daryl.”  
He pulled his own shirt over his head before helping her remove herself. He was clad she wasn’t wearing that blue button up shirt. They didn’t need buttons right now. Once her shirt was over her head, her bra off and on the floor, he finally looked at her skin. She was beautiful. Her skin was pale. Her nipples a beautiful light pink and erect. Begging to be touched. Instead of touching her, he took a nipple in his mouth. Sucking lightly; testing this new territory.  
The feeling of his mouth on her skin was a feeling she never thought she would feel. His mouth out hot around her nipple. His tongue lightly stroking the pink bud. She moaned at the sensation. Feeling him hum against her skin. She could feel the heat building between her legs. Soaking through her panties. She knew he would be able to smell her soon. His hands pulled on her hips. His mouth released her breast as his hands focused on removing her pants. His lips trailed down her torso, biting around her navel. Listening to her gasp and shiver as his tongue traced along her pelvic bone.  
“Daryl, please,” she moaned.  
He sat up. Helping her out of her jeans and boots before slipping his own jeans from his body. Daryl watched her. Laying in front of him in nothing but her pink panties. She was biting her lip. A slight blush running from her chest to her cheeks. He could imagine it had been a long time since she had a real intimate encounter with someone who really cared about her. It had been a long time for him as well. He had never wanted someone as badly as he wanted her. The bulge in his boxers was proof of that.  
“Are you sure?” he asked, stoking the outside of her thighs. Waiting for an invitation.  
She smiled sweetly, parting her legs slightly. His invitation to continue.  
Daryl positioned himself between her smooth, muscular thighs. Leaning over her. Resting his body weight on his elbows on either side of her head. Andrea leaned up, kissing his mouth sweetly. “Please, Daryl.”  
He kissed her once again. Running his hands down her body. Kissing and nibbling her neck. Suckling her ear lobe into his mouth. Blowing softly in her ear. She moaned as his lips sucked on her collar bone. His mouth felt like hot lava on her skin. She was becoming more turned on. More aroused. She needed more of him. “Stop teasing me,” she whispered.  
He chuckled as he took a nipple into his mouth; sucking hard. “I’m not teasing. I have every intention of finishing what I started.”  
Daryl’s hand worried to the heat between her legs. Gently touching her through the fabric. “I want to taste you.” It was a statement; not a question. He knelt between her spread legs. Arms hooking under her thighs.  
Andrea shook her head. “You won’t have to.” Daryl met her eyes. They looked worried. He knew they hadn’t been able to shower as they used to. He also knew that she had been running all night and day. He also knew that he didn’t care about any of that. He just smiled up at her. Biting the inside of her thighs. Running his tongue closer to her core.  
“I can smell you, baby. I’ve wanted to taste you for so long. Please let me.”  
Daryl watched her take a shaky breath before nodding.  
He went back to biting and licking her thighs. Daryl wanted to relax her before he went for what he wanted. She was uncomfortable with this act. He felt the tension in her thighs. He didn’t want her focused on her own thoughts. He didn’t want her focused on whether he was enjoying himself. He wanted her to focus on her pleasure.  
Daryl pulled her panties from her body and stripping himself of his boxers. Freeing his erection before resuming his actions between her thighs. He knew she was watching his reaction. He took a deep breath and was overwhelmed by the smell of her arousal. She was beautiful. Soft, pink and wet. Light blonde curls surrounding the source of the intoxicating smell. He smiled to himself. But she saw it. “What are you smiling about?”  
“I always thought you dyed your hair. Apparently I was wrong.”  
“You are such a...”  
Before she could finish her sentence, Daryl licked through her wetness. Eliciting a sharp gasp from the woman underneath him. Her hands went straight to his shaggy brown hair. Not pulling, just grounding herself with the feeling of his sweaty soft hair under her fingers. His tongue circles her clit in a slow but steady rhythm. Her thighs shaking with every pass over the small nub.  
Suddenly, she pulls sharply on his hair, causing him to glance up. His mouth slicked with her arousal. “I want you inside me,” she whispered.  
Daryl smirked and shook his head. “Cum first.” He went back to tasting the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She wanted to protest, but the pleasure that was now coursing through her lower body stopped the words from leaving her mouth. “Come on, baby. I know you’re good for more,” he whispered against her thigh.  
“Daryl...” she moaned. Throwing her head back. Gripping one of his hands on her hip. “I...”  
“”I know, baby.” Daryl continued his slow circular motion around her clit with his tongue and slowly inserted two fingers deep inside her. He had never heard a more beautiful sound come out of a woman. Her head tossed back in ecstasy. Her mouth falling open in pleasure. Her internal muscles tightening around his fingers as he gently pushed into her. It wouldn’t take long. She was strung too tight. Daryl watched her face from the spot between her legs. She had pulled her bottom lip into her mouth. She didn’t want to be too loud. Didn’t want to attract walkers and ruin this moment between them.  
“Harder, Daryl,” she gasped through a moan.  
Daryl moved his fingers harder inside her. He knew what Andrea wanted, but he wasn’t going to give it to her. He wasn’t just going to fuck her. That’s not what he wanted and he knew deep down that she didn’t want just sex from him. So he kept his rhythm slow. Drawing her into oblivion slowly.  
“Daryl, please,” she moaned.  
He pushed into her a little harder. “Come on, baby.” He pulled her clit into his mouth one last time, sucking harder. She came hard around his fingers. Moaning as loudly as she dared. Her nails tightening on his forearm. He was sure he would have marks later, but he didn’t care. He drew out her pleasure as long as possible. Watching the aftershocks slowly release from her body as she gently pulled on the hand that was laying across her hips. He carefully pulled his fingers from her warmth, licked his fingers clean for her to see, and gently leaned over her. His face inches away from hers. She could smell herself on his lips and leaned up to capture his lips with hers. Sucking them into her mouth. Tasting herself on him send a new flood of arousal between her legs. She could feel his erection against her thighs. She wanted him. Wanted to feel him moving inside her.  
Daryl pulled away, smiling down at her while brushing sweaty strands of blonde hair away from her face. “You have no idea how beautiful you are.”  
Andrea pulled him on top of her. Feeling his body weight on hers. It had been so long since she had felt a mans’ body against hers. Her legs wrapped around his hips trying to pull him further into her. “No one has ever made me feel the way you do.”  
He nibbled on the side of her neck. Gently moving his hips. Rubbing his thick, hard arousal against her soft, wet lips. Feeling her heat coating him. “Jesus Christ, you feel so good.”  
Andrea shifted her hips, trying to pull him into her. “Please, Daryl.”  
Daryl suddenly sits up, pulling her into his lap. “Whenever you’re ready, beautiful.”  
She what he was doing. The story that she had told about her and Shane worried him. He was allowing her the control for once. For her to set the pace. She looked into his eyes before slowly lowering herself onto him. The stretch she felt between her legs was a beautiful burn. He was larger than she was use to. And since she hadn’t had regular sex for almost a year, she might as well be a deflowered virgin.  
Daryl saw her discomfort. Knew she was trying to force her body to do something too quickly. He took a hold of her hips and stopped her efforts. She started to protest before his lips sealed over hers. His hand wondered between their bodies and gently rubbed her clit. Relaxing her body. Causing small whimpers from the blonde. “Just relax,” he whispered.  
And her body did relax. Between his gentle circular motion between her legs and his whispers in her ear, Daryl was able to slip inside her. Filling her. The gasps that left her parted lips was music to his ears. She was so tight around his hard member that he was afraid to move. Her head falling against his shoulder. Trying to catch her breath. “You okay?” he whispered in her ear.  
Andrea leaned up, her hips shifting, allowing him to slip into her deeper. Hitting her cervix. “I’m good,” she said with a smile. “Move, Daryl.” She lifted her hips, moving slightly off his lap, and back down again.  
Daryl laid her on her back, bracing his arms against the blanket and moved slowly inside her. “You’re so tight.”  
Andrea moaned as her arms tightened around his back and her legs wrapped around his hips. She met his slow thrusts with her own. “Daryl, I’m not gonna last long,” she gasped between thrusts.  
Daryl kissed her sweetly. “I want to see you cum again.” He licked her ear. Tweaking her nipple and moving his hips more forcefully. “Cum for me, beautiful,” he whispered as he felt her inner walls tightening around his member. His words were the last she heard. Her orgasm coursed through her body. Her back arching. Her nails digging into the skin on his back. The look of pure bliss written across her face. And he had the privilege of watching it all. When he was sure she was coming down, he allowed himself release. Coming hard inside her. Giving her everything he had. Moaning her name louder than he intended.  
Daryl didn’t know how long he had laid there with her. Still inside her. Slowly he pulled himself from her body. Hearing a gasp from her lips, he glanced at her face. “Just sensitive. I’m good,” she said with a smile.  
He rolled onto his back and pulled her into his arms. Holding her against his chest. Daryl reached blindly for his clean shirt and lightly cleaned between her legs before laying back down. She was smiling as she watched him take care of her.  
Andrea pulled the blanket around their bodies and draped her leg over on of his. “You came back for me,” she whispered, as she began to drift off to sleep.  
Daryl hugged her closer. Kissing the top of her sweat soaked head. “You don’t leave someone you love behind.”


End file.
